Return to Antar
by CaptainTish
Summary: What happens when Tess returns to Antar? COMPLETED!!!!
1. Tess the Traitor

**Return To Antar**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Roswell.

Summary: This chronicles what took place with Tess on Antar between the episodes "Departure" and "Four Aliens and a Baby." This story is neither pro- nor anti-Tess. I, personally, was overjoyed when Max kicked her off the planet. But I was also intrigued by her return in "Four Aliens and a Baby." I wondered what she did on Antar during that whole time. So, here it is.

Author's Note: I have decided to try posting a story in chapter form. Now, I don't believe in leaving people hanging with a forever incomplete story. This story is done, and if you review, I will add the rest! Please review so I know if anybody is reading it.

* * *

Chapter One: Tess the Traitor

Tess the traitor. That's probably what they're calling me. They probably don't realize that betraying them to Kivar and the enemy is the last thing I wanted to do. But I had to, it was the only way to get home. Once we were back on Antar, I was hoping I could work something out with Kivar, to spare Max, Michael and Isabel's lives. But getting home was essential and I had to do whatever it took to accomplish that.

I was so close! So, so close to finishing the deal that Nasedo had made with the Skins forty years ago, the deal he had drilled into me ever since I can remember. He told me about Max, Micheal and Isabel. He told me about our "destiny". How Max was my husband, Zan the king of Antar. Michael was Rath, his second in command. And Isabel was Vilandra, who had fallen in love with the enemy Kivar and unwittingly aided him in defeating us. He helped me with memory techniques so I even remembered all of them in my past life as Ava. Nasedo told me the original plan was to send the four of us here to safety so one day we could defeat the enemy and return home. But then the enemy came after us and he eventually realized if he couldn't save all of us, he could at least save me. So he made the deal with them. When I was born, he would raise me and I would go on to get pregnant with Max's child, and deliver Max, Michael and Isabel to Antar.

I guess the Skins were sort of dubious. After all, I hadn't even been born yet. None of us had. But they agreed to it as sort of a Plan B, I guess. That's why they still came after us in Roswell, and killed Nasedo and tried to kill all of us.

When I first met Max, Michael and Isabel, I guess I was sort of expecting them to be more like me. I was expecting Zan, Rath, and Vilandra. But they knew nothing of their alien pasts. They were totally caught up in their stupid human lives, even sharing their secret with those morons Liz, Maria, and Alex.

Even though I knew I eventually had to betray them, I was happy to see them. They were my family after all. And I did love Max. The year I spent with them, I tried to get along. They actually accepted me as part of their group. And Jim and Kyle Valenti gave me a home. I never would have expected humans to be so generous, especially knowing what I was. Of all the humans I got to know, I actually liked Kyle. But I knew I had to stick to the plan. I had to return home. So I mindwarped Alex and sent him to Las Cruces to decode the destiny book that would tell us how to use the Granolith to get home. I had to.

It seemed like everything was going to work out okay. He didn't know a thing about it. He was so happy about having gone to "Sweden". And then Max started showing interest in me, in remembering his past life. Everything was working out perfectly. But then Alex broke out of his mindwarp.

I regret his death. I do. But he was only a human and I couldn't allow him to get in the way.

In the Granolith chamber, only five minutes away from departure, I started to relax. Michael had decided to stay on Earth, but that was only a minor dent in my plans. Then when Michael burst in with Liz, Maria and Kyle, and Liz yelled for Max to stop the Granolith, for a fleeting moment I just thought that the pathetic human was going to beg Max to stay with her. But then she said the words that ruined everything: _"Tess killed Alex."_

And now, here I am, in the Granolith all alone, shooting through space toward Antar. I wonder how this will affect my reception there. The people are unhappy with Kivar's rule, and there is an underground resistance opposing every move he makes. Kivar is eager to appease the people by using Max's son as sort of a puppet ruler. The child will be born in less than a month. So maybe it will be okay.

The Granolith is much bigger inside than it looks from the outside. There are four beds, and a food synthesizer. The journey should last no more than a week. I walk over to the food synthesizer and make myself a chocolate sundae with hot sauce. That's one of the only Earth things I will miss.

Author's Note: Please review, so I know if anybody is even reading this. If not, I'll just take it off. If I get some reviews, I will update by adding another chapter or two. Next chapter, Tess arrives on Antar and gives birth to baby Zan!


	2. Return to Antar

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reviewing. It made my day. So, here is Chapter Two, as promised. PLEASE keep reviewing, so I know it's being read by somebody.  
  
Chapter Two: Return to Antar  
  
My homecoming to Antar was a lavish affair. It was broadcast on all newsmedia all over Antar. Kivar and his council were there to greet me. Apparently, it was to show the public how there was now peace between the former government (Max's), and the new one (Kivar's). There was a formal reception, with representatives from all the five planets. Larek was there. He had been a good friend of Max, in our previous life, had been instrumental in getting me and Max together. He had helped save all our lives when we were on Earth, when we were threatened by the Gandarium crystal. I was sure he would be quite shocked to learn how I had betrayed the others.  
  
During a lull, when no one was fawning over me, gushing about the new, bright future for our worlds, Larek came up to me. He had a pleasant expression plastered on his face, but in a low voice, that only I could hear, he said, "So, you've been working with them all along." He sat down next to me. "Not exactly," I said levelly, keeping a polite smile on my face. I rested a hand on my belly. "I was just looking out for my survival and my son's."  
  
Larek turned to me. "What about Zan? Your husband? What about Rath and Vilandra. I heard about how you were going to just turn them over to Kivar. What do you think would have happened to them? I thought you loved Zan."  
  
"I did! I do. I was going to try to work something out. This was the only way I could get us home. Nasedo said--"  
  
"Yes, I heard about your protector making that deal with the, what did you call them, the Skins? What kind of a name is that, anyway?"  
  
I muttered, "The bodies they used on Earth starting shedding. But that's not important anymore. What's important is that I'm home." I said this last with a confidence I didn't quite feel.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations," Larek said sarcastically, and then politely kissing my hand, bowed and walked away.  
  
I picked up my glass of Antarian wine, and took a sip, sighing with pleasure. Just right. Not like anything I ever ate or drank on Earth. There I always had to add something to make things taste right. A little sugar here, a little Tabasco there. But this, this was perfect.  
********************  
  
They have set me up in a splendid suite of rooms in the palace. Now that I'm back, all the blurry memories of this place are becoming crystal clear. This suite isn't as nice as the one I'd lived in back when I was queen, but in any event, it's quite nice. I have a door opening out onto a patio with a little path leading down to the bay. I walk down there and wade into the water. I remember how I helped Max remember the water here. Not quite liquid, not quite solid. It's very buoyant, and I float effortlessly on the surface. In a few minutes I have to go back inside. The doctor is coming for my daily checkup. Every precaution is being taken so that I will give birth to a healthy heir. I've given a lot of thought to a name, and decided that my son will be named Zan. After all, Max is the father, and his real name was Zan. So, now my son will be Zan.  
  
If all goes well, the baby will be named the rightful heir of Antar, and Kivar will be named Lord Protector, with my approval. This way, Kivar can stay in power, but hopefully the people will be appeased by my involvement.  
  
Today there was another protest in front of the palace. Kivar went out and made his speech about how the old regime gave it's full approval to this new situation. He had me there as proof. I smiled and waved to the crowd. They were happy to see me. "Queen Ava!" they cheered. I look different now, than I did before, in this human body, but it's close enough that they knew it was me. But then the resistance people showed up, and started going on about how King Zan is still alive, on another planet, and how he's going to come back and take his rightful place on the throne. Kivar gave some orders to the guards, and in no time, the crowd had dispersed, with as many of the resistance rounded up as possible.  
  
Thinking about the incident, I have to laugh. Max and the others have no interest in coming back here. Max doesn't want to be a king. I was close to convincing him. If I'd had a little more time. If it weren't for that stupid Liz getting in the way all the time..... Maybe I should have mindwarped her, instead of Alex. That would have gotten rid of her, and she would have been helping me at the same time. But only Alex had the necessary computer skills to decode the book.  
  
I walk back into my quarters now. The doctor should be here any minute.  
  
********************  
  
I lay in my bed, waiting. After a two-hour labor (long by Antarian standards), my baby was born. Before I could get even a glimpse of his face, they whisked him away to do all the DNA tests, to make sure he really is the offspring of Max and I. I'm not worried. Of course he is Max's son. I just wish they would bring him back soon. I want to hold him.  
  
The nurse who helped me during labor enters the room, bringing me some water. She has a concerned expression on her face that worries me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask, struggling to sit up.  
  
"Lie still, my lady," she says, gently pushing me back onto my pillows. "You need to rest."  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask again, more urgently. "Where's my son? I want to see him now. I demand it."  
  
The nurse looks at me sadly. "You'll see him soon. Just rest." She leaves the room.  
  
Something is wrong. Slowly, I get out of bed, and pull on my robe. I go to the door, and quietly opening it, peek out. The coast is clear, so I slip out of the room and hurry down the corridor toward the sound of voices arguing. I turn a corner, and find the doctors talking to Kivar and a couple of the heads of state.  
  
"What's going on?" I demand, putting on my imperious attitude.  
  
They all turn to me. The doctor who delivered my baby looks apologetic. "My lady----" he begins, but Kivar cuts him off.  
  
"The child is human!" He looks enraged. "Not a speck of Antarian DNA was found."  
  
A feeling of shock sweeps over me. "What?! How is that possible?"  
  
One of the doctors explains, "You're half-human, the father was half- human, apparently the human genes predominated and were passed on to the child. It's a matter of simple genetics."  
  
"This is a disgrace! The mere existence of that child suggests that human DNA is dominant over Antarian DNA. I will not tolerate any suggestions that we are genetically inferior to humans. Something will have to be done with the child. Come, " he gestures to his aides, and they all hurry off.  
  
I am surrounded by a group of doctors and nurses who help me back to my room, urging me to sleep, that I am not strong enough to be up and about so soon. Two of the nurses help me get settled back into bed, and I look up at their faces, more frightened than I've ever been before. 


	3. The Escape

Author's Notes:  
  
Yes, technically, I am anti-Tess. I didn't hate her so much, I actually really enjoyed her relationship with the Valentis. I hated how she complicated things for Max and Liz. However I found it intriguing to try to figure out her motivations, and what she was thinking.  
  
Thank you so much for the nice compliments about my writing. It makes me feel really good to know people are enjoying my work.  
  
Remember how in "Busted" Max got that vision from his son, telling him he was in danger. Well, how did that happen if the baby is completely human? Here is my explanation.  
  
Chapter Three: The Escape  
  
"What's going to happen to my son?" I ask. The nurses glance at each other. I rest my head back and close my eyes. My son is in danger. The nurses leave the room and I try to think what to do. I have to get him. I have to get out of here. But then what? I'm all alone on this planet. There's nobody to help me.  
  
Max! I'll contact Max. With our advanced mental powers, it is possible for the people of this planet to reach out with their minds and touch people on Earth, although millions of kilometers away. Max and I had a connection, so I should be able to reach him. But even if I can, why would he listen to me? Why would he want to help me, after how I betrayed him?  
  
Then I remember the look in his eyes when I told him that if he killed me, he would kill his son, too. He cares about the child, even if he hates me.  
  
I sit down on the bed and close my eyes to concentrate. I don't know if this is possible. The farthest distance I've ever done a mindwarp on someone is from Roswell to Las Cruces. I've never done a planet-to-planet mindwarp. I have to concentrate on Max, the mental essence of him. I've mindwarped him before, like the time I had to make him believe our baby couldn't survive on Earth.  
  
There he is. Ugh, he's with Liz. And he's laughing. They're both happy. Well, sorry, Max old boy, your blissful little date is about to get interrupted.  
  
I send him an image of the baby. I make him think that it is the baby that is contacting him. His son is in danger. He needs his help. I sense his shock, and I break contact.  
  
Looking around to bring myself mentally back to Antar, I start thinking of ways to escape. Kivar's men are bound to have this whole wing blocked off.  
  
I sit down and think.  
  
About an hour passes. A nurse enters my room and begins tidying up, filling my water glass, replacing my pillows, things like that. As she slides a new pillow behind my head, she whispers, "Be ready to go in five minutes. There will be a disturbance on the level above us, and you should be able to make your way to the exit. Just go three levels down and turn to the right. There will be someone waiting for you there with your son. Go to Kensharra City and contact Torann. The Resistance doesn't want to see anything happen to Zan. He is the King's son." She starts to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Where in Kensharra? How do I get there?"  
  
"I have to go." The nurse slips out the door.  
  
That was interesting. So it appears I may be able to find refuge with the Resistance. It's a dangerous course of action, but it seems to be the only option left to me. From the tone of that nurse's voice, it sounds like they don't have any interest in helping me (why would they--I betrayed their beloved King), but they do want to save Zan, because he is Max's rightful heir. Well, I will definitely use this opportunity to escape. Then I'll go to the Resistance. I have nowhere else to go. I'll have to gain their trust. Make myself useful to them. I did it with Max, Michael and Isabel. They sure didn't trust me when I first met them. Maybe I can do better this time.  
  
********************  
  
My escape went off without a hitch. When the alarms started blaring, I waited a minute and then followed the nurse's directions and found my way to the exit. When I got there, a male nurse was waiting for me. He passed me Zan, and for a minute I just stood there staring at him. It was the first time I'd gotten to hold my baby. He looks so much like Max, I almost started to cry. But there was no time for that.  
  
It was difficult taking a week-long trip across the continent with a newborn, but in my disguise nobody recognized me. I was just an anonymous lower-class woman with a baby taking the train to Kensharra City. When I got there, I went to a lot of trouble trying to find this Torann person. By now, I am familiar with every seedy tavern, fleabag inn, and gaudy marketplace in this whole idiot city. Finally, I found his people. I arranged for a meeting, and now, here I am, sitting in this cafe, waiting for him. I hate waiting. It's all I've done, all my life. Waited for Nasedo to find Max, Michael and Isabel. Waited for Max to fall in love with me. Waited for Alex to decode that destiny book. I'm sick of waiting.  
  
A middle-aged man approaches my table. "Ava?" he asks.  
  
I nod and he sits down. "Do me a favor, though, will you? I ask him. "I go by Tess now."  
  
He shrugs. "Whatever. Is that the heir?" he nods toward Zan.  
  
"Yes." I look at him, sizing him up. "So, you're the leader of the resistance movement?"  
  
"Of course not," he scoffs. "Do you think we trust you enough to let you know the identity of the leader? Let's speak frankly. You betrayed King Zan, the Second-in-Command, and the Princess. You were in league with Kivar. The only reason you're even approaching us is because you have nowhere else to go, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes. But I am fully willing to help you. Obviously there's no love lost between me and Kivar. I'll help your cause in any way I can. All I ask is protection for me and my son."  
  
"You can come stay in the compound. You'll be safe there. But get this straight. We're not doing this for you. We're doing this for the King's son."  
  
I nod. "Fair enough."  
  
Author's Note: There's lots more good stuff coming up---so press the blue button and review! 


	4. The Resistance

Author's Notes: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing.  
  
In this chapter, I try to show how Tess kind of finds herself feeling sorry for what she did on Earth - you know betraying everyone. You know how when she is going to sacrifice herself in "Four Aliens and a Baby" she says to Liz, "At least I can do one good thing with my life." That indicated to me that she changed over the time since she left. In this chapter, I tried to show how that happened.  
  
Chapter Four: The Resistance  
  
So, I was brought here to the Resistance compound. I don't know exactly where it is. The vehicle they brought me here in had opaque windows in the back seat, so I couldn't see where we were going. I think it took about an hour to get here, but they may have taken a circuitous route just to confuse me.  
  
The compound is a spacious, comfortable place, completely subterranean. There are a few garden rooms with artificial lighting that simulate sunlight. My room is about one-fourth the size of my room at the palace. About the same size as my room at the Valentis', I realize with a pang. I push that thought away. Lately, thinking about the Valentis just makes me feel.......I don't know........sort of sad. Almost......homesick. Whatever.  
  
The resistance people here pretty much ignore me. They look at me with suspicion and disgust. But the way they look at Zan is a whole different matter. They give him looks of curiosity and adoration.  
  
One night at dinner, about a month after I'd been here, two young people, maybe a little older than me, came over and sat at my table. I stared at them. I had been eating alone ever since I'd arrived. I had to wonder why all of a sudden these people were sitting down to eat with me.  
  
I took a bite, and glanced at them. They were pretending to be busy eating, but they kept sneaking looks at Zan, who was sleeping in his baby- carrier, which I had set on the floor next to me.  
  
I sighed. "You want to see him?" I picked up Zan and held him so the three resistance fighters could see him. The girl sitting directly across me reached over and took his little hand, and let out a breath. "The King's son," she said in a wondering voice.  
  
I snorted. "Why are you so loyal to---Zan---anyway? Were you even alive back then? Didn't the coup happen like fifty years ago?"  
  
The girl stiffened. "My grandparents were on the Council. They were killed in the coup. My parents joined the resistance soon after they were married. They were killed during a government raid a month after I was born. The resistance has taken care of me ever since. Kivar's government is corrupt and under it all the Antarian people are oppressed---"  
  
"Tirana...." the young man sitting next to her said.  
  
Tirana turned to him in a fury. "Kural, look at her. She doesn't even care about our plight. Her own people, and she could care less. She betrayed the royal family....."  
  
Kural looked at me. "Is it true that the King didn't know who he was on that planet, Earth? He didn't even remember Antar?"  
  
"Yeah. There was a miscalculation, and when Max --- I mean Zan, Vilandra, and Rath broke out of their pods, the protector wasn't there to guide them. They were early. They grew up with human families, living human lives. They had no idea about their destiny. And when it came right down to it, they didn't care."  
  
Tirana looked furious. "I don't believe that."  
  
I shrugged. "Believe it or not, it doesn't matter to me."  
  
"Is it true then that humans only live 80 or 90 years?" Kural asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Oh. I suddenly realized something that should have occurred to me long ago. I set my fork down and stared at the table. "And Antarian lifespans are......"  
  
"Two hundred years."  
  
"So," I took a deep breath. "The king's mother is still alive?"  
  
"Yes, Alana survived the coup," Kural said.  
  
"Is she here? In the compound?" I didn't wait for an answer, I just stood up, grabbed Zan and left the dining room, leaving a confused Kural and Tirana behind.  
  
I went straight to the office of Torann, one of the resistance leader's top aides, the man who had picked me up in Kensharra City and brought me to the compound.  
  
"Torann!"  
  
He looked up from the computer monitor on his desk. When he saw me, a guarded expression crossed his face. "What is it, Tess?"  
  
"Alana is here in the compound? Why haven't I seen her?"  
  
Torann sighed. "Yes, she's here. She's made it clear that you were to be kept away from her. Your betrayal of her children was a great blow to her."  
  
I felt sick. "I should talk to her. I need to explain--"  
  
Torann cut me off. "There's no explanation. You betrayed her son, her daughter, and her son-in-law. She has disowned you. She will have nothing to do with you."  
  
I left his office and went back to my room. I remembered my mother- in-law. She had been a good advisor to Max, when he was king. And I remembered the message Max, Michael, Isabel and I had watched not long after Nasedo and I arrived in Roswell. In the message, she had told us who we were and what our destiny was. Her heartfelt plea for us to come back and save our people had even moved me, a little. Back then, I still hoped maybe we could go through with that plan, despite what Nasedo said. But we were only four teenagers. What could we possibly do against the whole of Kivar's army? So, I had decided that I had to carry out Nasedo's plan, and at least save myself.  
  
Now that I was back here, though, I wondered if I had done the right thing. 


	5. The Mission

Author's Note: I tried to incorporate all Season 3 events that involved Antar. So, this is the story of Kivar's attempt to get Isabel from the point of view of being on Antar.  
  
Chapter Five: The Mission  
  
A couple more months have passed since then. In all that time, I still have not seen Alana, my mother-in-law. I haven't gotten a chance to apologize for betraying her children. I haven't even gotten to tell her that they are okay, safe and happy. I can't imagine not knowing if my son was alive.  
  
Suddenly I realize that that is exactly the situation I have put Max in.  
  
By my reckoning, it's about the middle of November, on Earth, in Roswell. Almost December. I can't help remembering last Christmas, when I tried to get Kyle and Jim to have a nice, homey dinner. They freaked out when I invited Amy DeLuca over for dinner. Kyle had thanked me, though, for making it feel like family.  
  
I realize I'm crying. Angrily, I wipe away the tears. I wish things had gone differently. I wish I hadn't killed Alex, I wish I hadn't mindwarped Kyle, I wish I hadn't set in motion the plan to turn Max, Michael and Isabel over to Kivar. At the time, it seemed like a good idea. It seemed like the only option. All my life, Nasedo had drilled it into me that I had to get home. Filled my head with stories of Antar, helped me recover my own memories. Remembering a time when I was queen of Antar and Max was the king, who loved me, all that mattered was to come back here.  
  
I wonder what's going on back there now. Did I permanently mess everybody's lives up? Have Kyle and Jim been able to forget about me? Is Isabel still grieving for Alex? Are Max and Liz back together?  
  
Although I always loved Max, and wanted him to love me, I was always painfully aware that Liz was his true love. When he was with me, he was always thinking of her. I hated her for that. But now I'm starting to realize what a great wrong I did to them, both of them.  
  
I'm also wondering what Max did after I mindwarped him when Zan was born. I probably shouldn't have done that. I just panicked. I was crazy with worry for my son. I didn't know what to do or where to go. The closest people I had for allies were light-years away on Earth. But now, here in the resistance compound, Zan and I are safe for the time being. Maybe I should mindwarp Max again and let him know his son is safe now. For all I know, he's off on some fruitless search to find a way here. I doubt he could find a way, and it wouldn't be good if he came here. Kivar would kill him. When I had the Deal with Kivar, I thought I would be able to somehow save Max. And Michael and Isabel, too. But now I have no influence. And I don't want Max to die. I do still love him.  
  
Before I have any more time to ponder the idea of doing another mindwarp on Max, Torann approaches me, where I'm sitting in the creche, playing with Zan and keeping an eye on the babies of some of the other resistance fighters.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Come to my office after your shift here is over." Without another word, he leaves.  
  
When I meet with him later in his office, he starts talking as soon as I sit down. "The protests against Kivar's reign have intensified in recent weeks. Kivar's scientists have invented a new method of transportation that will allow someone from Earth to basically slide through a wormhole to our planet. He's planning to use the possession technique to contact Vilandra and convince her to come back with him, using the wormhole. Marrying her will legitimize his rule."  
  
I'm shocked. "Isabel won't go along with that."  
  
"You sure about that? There is a rumor that she betrayed the lot of you the first time around."  
  
I remember how the Skins told Isabel that in her previous life, she had had an affair with Kivar and had betrayed her family. "But that isn't how it happened. I remember........ Kivar told her he wanted peace. He tricked her into letting him into the city, and then once he was in, he was able to take over."  
  
Torann shrugs. "Well, according to our spies in the palace, he believes this is his best chance to quell the uprisings. He plans to transfer his consciousness to a local human and then contact the princess the day after tomorrow. We need to get this wormhole technology."  
  
My head is in a whirl from this bombardment of information. "Why?"  
  
"For one thing, we can't allow Kivar to succeed in bringing back the princess. Secondly, if we could get this technology for ourselves, we might be able to use it to bring the Royal Three back to fight on our side."  
  
I shook my head. "No, no, no. Isabel won't go along with Kivar. You don't need to worry about that. And as for bringing them here, they're not interested. They'd rather stay on Earth, with their human friends." I say that last part rather bitterly.  
  
Torann sighs. "You don't understand. Whether Isabel wants to come or not, it doesn't matter. Kivar will kidnap her if he has to. And, as for the others, surely the King would not abandon his people completely."  
  
"Fine, whatever you say. Why are you telling me all this, anyway?"  
  
"Because we need your help."  
  
I look at him in disbelief. "You need my help? I thought you didn't trust me."  
  
"Well, we don't, not completely yet. But you've been here for three months and haven't done anything to make us regret harboring you --"  
  
"Oh, so I've passed some sort of probation period. Goody!" I say sarcastically.  
  
"Watch your attitude," he warns me. "Kivar's men are still looking for you. They're combing every city on the northern continent. You've been declared Public Enemy Number One, and anyone who sees you is supposed to notify the authorities or be charged with treason. You need us. We're the only thing standing between you and a public execution."  
  
I roll my eyes, although I have to admit, I feel a quiver of fear. "So, what do you need me to do?"  
  
********************  
  
I'm huddling in the bushes about a mile from the palace's south entrance. About ten resistance fighters are with me, including Torann. In a minute, I will head toward the palace and allow the guards to capture me. This will cause a distraction, so that Torann and his team can sneak in through a service entrance and make their way toward the laboratory where they are working on the wormhole. Because of Kivar's current "absence", most of the guards in the palace are guarding his body in the Transference Chamber, so this is the best time to grab the technology that we're after.  
  
I look over and see the two young people that talked to me that day in the dining room. What were their names? Tirana and Kural. They're checking to make sure their weapons are charged. This is like a real commando raid that we're launching here. I shiver, but not because it's cold. It's not. By some trick of the ecology, Antar has no seasons. All year round, the weather remains the same: temperate, summer-like weather. The air is soft, and smells slightly like cinnamon. Constant reminders that I'm on an alien planet.  
  
Wait. Where did that thought come from? When did I start thinking of Antar as an alien planet? All my life, I've thought of this place as home, and couldn't wait to get back here. Now that I'm here, suddenly it's alien?  
  
I have no more time to ponder this, because Torann steps up beside me. "You ready? You have the device?"  
  
"Yes." I pat the side of my boot, and feel the lump of the small metallic cylinder that I'll use to make my escape. I'm supposed to allow 15 minutes for the commandos to get the wormhole technology, and then detonate this small gas grenade that will knock out all the guards around me for enough time for me to get out of there. And I might have to get out in a hurry, too. If the resistance fighters are unable to obtain the technology, they are under orders to destroy it, so at least Kivar won't have it and be able to make any more attempts to get Isabel.  
  
I wonder once more why I'm bothering with this whole crazy scheme. Like I care about the political maneuverings of Kivar and his cronies. Of course, Torann is basically blackmailing me, threatening to turn me out into the streets if I don't help. But I think what it basically comes down to is I don't want Kivar to succeed in kidnapping Isabel. Max, Michael and Isabel were kind of like my family, and I regret betraying them. I would hate myself if I were to let anything bad happen to any one of them.  
  
"Okay, here I go." I get up from behind the bushes and start walking toward the palace. As I approach the gate, I hear a commotion from up ahead. "FREEZE!!!!" a guard shouts. Floodlights sweep over me. I stop walking and put my hands up in the air. Within seconds, I am surrounded.  
  
********************  
  
I am deep inside the palace. I'm not sure where they're taking me. Probably to some sort of holding cell. I am counting the seconds in my head to be sure to give the commandos enough time to complete their mission before setting off on my escape. As we make our way down corridor after corridor, I see panicked looking palace servants running to and fro, and squadrons of soldiers running purposefully. Alarms are blaring so loud it's hard to think.  
  
Is it time? I think it's almost time. I'll fake stumbling, and then I can grab the gas grenade from my boot and set it off. I've been inoculated against this particular knock-out gas, so it won't affect me.  
  
I better wait a few more minutes, just to be on the safe side.  
  
I let the guards lead me along, and then suddenly there is a huge explosion, and the corridor is plunged into darkness as I go flying through the air, suddenly free from the grip of my escorts. On landing, I slam my head against a wall, and my vision gets dim. No, no, don't lose consciousness now, Tess, you have to get out of here!! I drag myself to my feet, and reach down to my boot. I grab the gas canister and open the safety catch and throw it down on the floor, next to the guards who are just starting to get to their feet. The cloud of gas starts to spread, and I head off down the corridor the way I came. I run as fast as I can, hiding whenever I hear footsteps. Once, I hear a whole bunch of footsteps and I quickly duck down a side hall, then lean around to sneak a peak. There's about six or seven guards running down the hallway. I try to mindwarp them, but I can't seem to focus. I feel dizzy and all I want to do is fall down and go to sleep. I press against the wall, and shrink into the shadows. Once the group has passed, I continue on my way.  
  
I manage to go the rest of the way to the service door without incident, falling down a few times, but not running into any more guards. I slam through the door, and stumble down some steps. I fall to my knees on the walkway. I take a few deep breaths, trying to steady myself, to get ready to run some more, but my head is swimming, and the world around me is going black. I slump to the ground, and my last thought before losing consciousness is for my son, for Zan.  
  
Author's Note: What happens next? Review and you'll see. 


	6. Aftermath and Discovery

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! It is so good to know that people are enjoying my story. Keep them coming!  
  
In this chapter: Ever wonder why Kivar and his people never made another attempt to come after Isabel or to kill Max or Michael? This is my explanation.  
  
Chapter Six: Aftermath and Discovery  
  
I wake slowly. At first I have no idea where I am. I imagine I'm lying in my bed at the Valentis', after a night of fighting Skins or running from the FBI or something. Is it a school day? I groan. I don't want to go to that stupid high school one more day and watch Max and Liz make eyes at each other.  
  
Suddenly, I hear a voice next to me. "Well, you're finally waking up then? How do you feel?"  
  
That's not Kyle or Jim. I'm not in Roswell. I'm on Antar! I blink a few times, and focus on the middle aged woman sitting next to my bed. She looks like a nurse. "What happened?"  
  
"You were brought in here with a concussion. You've been unconscious for the last 20 hours. You also have a twisted ankle. You'll be fine in a few days. I want you to rest and stay off your feet."  
  
"What about the mission? There was an explosion......."  
  
The woman glances behind her. "Ah, here's Torann. He'll explain everything." She gets up. "Now, no more than ten minutes. She's to rest." Then she walks off.  
  
Torann comes over and sits in the chair the nurse just vacated. "How are you feeling?" he asks me. He looks exhausted, like he hasn't gotten any sleep for a week.  
"Confused. What happened back there?"  
  
"There was a complication. Kivar had returned from Earth. As soon as we breached the perimeter, he deployed the guards to the wormhole technology lab. Our people weren't able to get in to steal it, so they set off an explosion that would destroy it. So, we may not have the technology but neither does Kivar. He won't be able to make any more attempts to bring back Vilandra."  
  
I take that in. "I lost consciousness right after I got out of the building. How did I get here?"  
  
"Kural found you. He picked you up and carried you to the gate, and passed you off to one of the getaway team."  
  
"I'll have to remember to thank him..." I murmur.  
  
Torann sighs heavily. "You can't. Kural was one of those who didn't make it."  
  
Shocked, I think of the shy boy who sat with me in the dining hall, and tried to keep his friend, Tirana, from going off on me. He wasn't much older than me and now he's dead.  
  
"How many died?"  
  
"We had 20 percent casualties." Slowly getting up from his chair, he suddenly looks quite old. "I shall leave you now. The nurse is glowering at me, and I have work to do. Feel better." He pats me gruffly on the shoulder and left.  
  
I lay there for a while, and think of the loss of life. Who I am to be shocked, though, right? I'm a murderer, aren't I? I think of Alex, who was only seventeen and how I cheated him out of his whole life. And I cry then, hating Nasedo and my alien upbringing for bringing me to this point.  
  
********************  
  
Later, I talk to Tirana, and offer my sympathies for Kural's death. Turns out the two were engaged. I tell her how heroic he was for saving my life, and all that. Then she tells me the gossip about what had happened with the Kivar situation.  
  
"Apparently, he showed up on Earth, right after Vilandra married some human--"  
  
This surprises me. Isabel got married? To who? "To who?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Some human. Anyway, Kivar followed them and tried to convince Vilandra to come back with him. I don't know what happened, but the wormhole was all fired up, and suddenly he was snapped out of the possession of the human quite abruptly, at the same time there was a power surge in the wormhole technology. I guess he was in quite a rage, shouting, and calling Vilandra names."  
  
"Hmmm." I mull this over. Sounds like one for the humans. "I told Torann Isabel wouldn't go along with Kivar."  
  
"Isabel? Who's that? Oh, you mean Vilandra. Why did you all go by human names?"  
  
"We didn't know our human names. Well, I did. Our protector told me. But the others were raised by humans and given human names. Zan was Max, Rath was Michael, and Vilandra was Isabel. I was Tess."  
  
"Max.......Mykull.........Izzabel. Max sounds almost like an Antarian name, but the others are so strange sounding. And you like going by the name Tess?" she asks dubiously.  
  
I sigh. "I've gotten used to it."  
  
"Is it true that......Max, Mykull and Izzabel really don't want to come back here and defeat Kivar?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it's kind of impossible. Even if they had a way to get back here, what would the three of them be able to do? They're just teenagers."  
  
Tirana's eyes flared. "The mere presence of the King, the Second and the Princess would be a major morale boost for the resistance. With them leading us, more would join our cause, and Kivar could be overthrown!"  
  
"Yeah, well, they don't know about the resistance. And anyway, they're happy on Earth. They have human families and have fallen in love with humans. Argh, I don't want to talk about it." I leave the room, not wanting to talk about Earth anymore.  
  
********************  
  
The next few months passed uneventfully. The news programs have been full of speeches by Kivar, trying to rally the people and get them to support his reign. The resistance has staged a few protests, but I haven't taken part in them. It's too dangerous for me to be seen in public. So, I stay in the compound and work in the creche. I love playing with Zan. If it weren't for him, I would go crazy.  
  
I think it's February now. On Earth, that is. I always thought February was a stupid month. It's too short. And why does it have an "R" in it, if it's not pronounced?  
  
One night, I am roused out of a sound sleep by a pounding on my door. Sleepily, I get up and go to Zan, who is crying fitfully, grumpy at being woken. I pick him up and jiggle him on my hip as I walk to the door.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," I say as I open it to see a panicked- looking Tirana.  
  
"Kivar's soldiers are here! They've breached the perimeter!"  
  
Author's Note: There's more to come………if you review! 


	7. Last Resort

Author's Notes: Here it is! The final chapter in my story. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing! You've been really great and I appreciate it. And don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Seven: Last Resort  
  
The guard continued to speak hurriedly. "Torann has ordered a full evacuation. You're to go in the first group. The baby's safety is of the utmost importance. Hurry up and get dressed! You have to be at the west exit in five minutes!"  
  
I quickly get Zan and myself ready and head to the west exit, where I am met by Torann and several soldiers. Together, we hurry through the ancient tunnel system that runs below Kensharra City.  
  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
  
Torann answers me. "We're going to make our way to a cave, where there are several hovercars hidden. The cave is outside the city, in the foothills that spread away to the east. It's set up for just such an instance as this, although we've never had to use it for an evacuation before."  
  
"How did they find us?" I pant.  
  
One of the soldiers yells over his shoulder. "They're looking for you. They want the heir. Someone must have told him you're here!"  
  
"Quiet!" Torann snaps. "We're directly under the Senate chambers."  
  
We run the rest of the way in silence. We make it to the cave and board a flyer. A soldier takes the helm and lifts us off. I have no idea where we are headed. I just hold Zan and try to quiet his incessant wails.  
  
We make our escape from Kensharra. We are able to get away undetected thanks to the use of a very sophisticated cloaking device, a soldier tells me. He's the same one who speculated that Kivar found out where I was, when we were running through the tunnels.  
  
"What's your name?" I ask him.  
  
"Vetklu," he replies.  
  
"Where are we going to go?"  
  
"Each escape group will head to a different resistance base. I think we're going to the one on Iterna Beach. We can't go directly there, in case we're detected, so we'll take a circuitous route and probably stop and hide a few times."  
  
It ended up taking us a week to get to Iterna. In that time, I got to know Vetklu and some of the other soldiers. Vetklu sort of reminded me of Jim Valenti. He had a son about Kyle's age in our group. They were pretty friendly to me. Half of the soldiers were nice to me, and half of them basically ignored my existence. The two that really didn't like me were a middle aged woman, who kept shooting scathing looks in my direction and a boy who looked like he was about 14, who never looked at me.  
  
"Why do they hate me so much?" I asked Vetklu.  
  
He just looked at me. "Most people do. You betrayed the King."  
  
"Then why are you nice to me?"  
  
He sighed. "I think you're a misguided kid who did a really stupid thing. I don't think you're evil. You did help out with the mission to get the wormhole technology. There may be hope for you yet."  
  
When we got to Iterna, we were welcomed and given quarters there and allowed some time to settle in and rest. I put Zan down to sleep, and fell into bed and slept all day.  
  
********************  
  
Iterna is a pretty nice place. Unlike the compound in Kensharra, it's not completely underground. It's in an isolated location, so we can actually go out onto the beach. I am heading out to the beach to take a swim, when one of the resistance leaders here, Ziviop, approaches me.  
  
"Tess, if you'll come with me." And he stalks off without another word. I don't much like his attitude and consider ignoring him and going to the beach anyway, but then decide I might as well go and see what he wants.  
  
I follow him into an office where Torann is waiting. They sit down facing me and I wonder what this is all about.  
  
Ziviop clears his throat. "Harboring you here is just too dangerous. The heir is at risk. If you hadn't managed to escape from Kensharra last week, you'd both be dead now. Kivar is just going to keep searching for you until he finds you. When he finds you, he'll find the heir. Zan has to be kept safe, for the future of Antar. For Zan's safety, we want to place him with a family that's sympathetic to us, where he'll be safe."  
  
In a steely voice, I say, "That's not acceptable. Zan needs me to protect him! I won't be separated from him."  
  
Torann interrupts. "Tess, Ziviop has a pretty good point. As long as Zan is with you, he's in danger. Kivar is going to keep searching for you. Eventually, he'll find you and Zan."  
  
I shake my head. "No! I refuse to----"  
  
Torann speaks in a low voice. "I know it's hard, but think about it. To keep your son safe, you may have to give him up."  
  
"No. He's a human. He's an alien on this world. I won't let him grow up alone like that. I know what it's like."  
  
Torann sighs. "Then we're going to have to figure out some way to keep the both of you from getting caught by Kivar. There may be a way. An expensive way, but if it's the only option......"  
  
"What way?" I demand to know. "If there's a way to get Zan away from Kivar, I want to know what it is!"  
  
Ziviop looks enraged. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" he asks Torann.  
  
Torann looks at me. "The resistance has been spending the last ten years building a ship secretly. It's nearing completion. We could use it to send you and Zan back to Earth." He chuckles slightly. "How ironic. Fifty years ago, as a last resort, we sent the Royal Four to Earth for safekeeping, and now we're going to have to do the same with the heir."  
  
Ziviop protests, "That ship is a valuable resource! We can't just throw it away like that---"  
  
"It wouldn't be throwing it away. We can get another ship. We can't get another heir." Torann speaks confidently.  
  
"Where is this ship?" I ask curiously.  
  
Ziviop throws a furious glare at Torann, but Torann ignores him and says to me, "Here, on Iterna Beach, in a subterannean hangar. It's not as high-tech as the granolith, so the trip to Earth will take longer, I'd say about a month or two. But it will get you there. Once there, can you keep Zan safe?"  
  
"Yes," I say determinedly.  
  
"There's not much choice in the matter. There's no future for him here, at least not now. We'll start modifying the ship for carrying one passenger and a baby. I'll tell the work crews to work on it around the clock."  
  
And so, the plan is set into motion. I am going back to Earth.  
  
********************  
  
I stand nervously outside the door of the lounge. I don't want to go in there, but I have to.  
  
I'm leaving today. The ship took about a month and a half to get finished. It's about the same size as the granolith, but the power source is not as strong. Therefore it will be a longer journey to get to Earth. I should get there about mid-May. Maybe the end of May. There is a padded chamber for Zan, and a bed for me. The ship is stocked with rations for the journey. I've said my goodbyes to all the resistance people that I know here at Iterna. Not that there's many of them. Then last night Torann told me there's one more person I should speak to before I go. Alana is here. My mother-in-law. Max's mother.  
  
I take a deep breath, and enter the lounge. Alana is sitting in a chair, and she greets me. "Ava."  
  
"Hello, Alana." She looks older than I remember her, older than in the hologram message. "I'm leaving for Earth today."  
  
She ignores that, and just holds out her arms. "Let me see my grandson."  
  
I pass Zan to her and she holds him. "He has Zan's eyes."  
  
"Yeah." I'm not sure what else to say.  
  
She looks at me with a piercing gaze. "Are my children happy? On that world?"  
  
I sigh. "Yeah. It's home for them. Your son fell in love with a human girl. As much as I hate to admit it, they're good for each other. And last I heard, your daughter got married. I don't know to who--but I'm assuming he's human."  
  
Alana nods. "Perhaps it was a lapse in judgement thinking we could expect the four of you to come back and liberate us from our oppressors. You're just children. And there were only the four of you. I suppose I should just accept that I shall never see my children again. I'm grateful that they're happy on Earth. Thank you for setting my mind at ease on that point."  
  
"I would have told you earlier, but I understand why you didn't want to see me. I better go now."  
  
She hands me Zan, and says, "Take care of my grandchild. Protect him."  
  
"With my life," I say, and I mean it.  
  
********************  
  
I am on the ship, flying through space, approaching Earth, approaching Roswell, New Mexico. What am I going to do when I get there? Tess the traitor. I'm sure that's how they're thinking of me. They are not going to be happy to see me. I'll be lucky if they don't kill me on the spot. But I have Zan. I'll tell them we're connected, that if I die, he'll die. Then they'll have to keep me safe.  
  
As I enter the atmosphere, I think about Earth. I won't be welcomed with open arms, but I think I'm glad to be going back. Antar wasn't the home I'd thought it would be. Neither is Earth, of course, but on Earth, my son has a chance. And that's all that matters now. Protecting my son.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, that's it. You all know what happens next. Tess gets shot down, she breaks out of the airforce base, killing a bunch more people in the process, goes to the Evans house, then they all go running around town, fleeing the government. Then in the end, she sacrifieces herself to save the others. And she finally makes things right by telling Liz that Max really was always in love with her (Liz, that is).  
  
For those of you wondering why I was making Tess out as the "bad guy", well, maybe it's because she killed Alex and was planning on betraying Max, Michael and Isabel to the enemy. I don't think she's evil, but I do think what she did was wrong. In writing this story, I was trying to get into her head, try to see what she was thinking, her motivations and all that, and how she eventually redeemed herself. I think being raised by a homicidal shapeshifter messed her up. That doesn't excuse things, but maybe it explains things a bit.  
  
Well, thanks to all of you who reviewed my story. It really just totally made my day to see that people were actually reading it. If you liked this one, check out my other Roswell stories. And be sure to leave reviews! Thanks! 


End file.
